


Girandole di vite

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giochi di fame [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multipairing e multishipping nel fandom di Hunger Games.





	Girandole di vite

Girandole di vite

  
Cato/Katniss, What if  
  
Cap1. Dichiarazione  
  
Cato osservò Peeta incosciente ai propri piedi, tenendo stretto il bastone nella propria mano.  
“No!” urlò Katniss e si gettò sopra il panettiere, ansimando.  
Le creature feroci, per metà feline, dal manto nero, sotto di loro sbavavano, ruggivano e cercavano di risalire la costruzione metallica. Continuavano a nascere dal terreno che veniva attivato dai pannelli di controllo.  
“Se noi moriamo tu vivi! Lascialo perdere” le gridò Cato. La ghiandaia imitatrice sgranò gli occhi.  
“Non posso” sussurrò. Cato la colpì al viso facendola volare indietro, sanguinava.  
“Io ti amo e non ti lascerò morire per salvare noi” sussurrò. Saltò all’indietro precipitando tra le creature feroci insieme a Mellark.  
“Noooo!” sbraitò Katniss.  
  
[110].

  
  
ClovexPeeta  
  
Cap.2 Inaspettato  
  
Peeta si tolse la casacca, le spalle gli dolevano. Si voltò di scatto vedendo Clove entrare. Arrossì e si mise la maglia davanti al petto.  
“Hai sbagliato camera. Tu sei nella sezione dei favoriti” gemette. La porta automatica si chiuse dietro le spalle di Clove.  
“Ho quindici anni, ma non per questo ancora mi perdo” sussurrò. Si ticchettò sul labbro con l’indice e con l’altra mano si sfilò l’elmo dorato da vichinga.  
“Allora cosa ci fai qui?” domandò il panettiere. La ragazzina scattò, lasciò cadere l’elmo, afferrò l’altro per il collo mozzandogli il respiro e lo fece abbassare. Lo baciò appassionatamente e si staccò da lui, sorridendo sadica.  
“Questo” sibilò.  
  
[110].

  
  
Cato/Clove. Scritta per Bianca_distric2.  
  
Cap.3 Born to die  
  
  


Cato si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendoli pizzicare, anche le narici gli fremettero e il liquido gli scivolò in gola. Lo sentì bruciare, strinse le labbra umide fino a farle pulsare.

Clove gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani e se la strinse al petto.

“Smettila” lo rimproverò.

Il biondo aprì un occhio osservando la giovinetta ed espirò dalle narici.

“I giochi si avvicinano. Ho tutto il diritto di svagarmi” sussurrò. La ragazza si sedette sulle sue gambe e lo baciò.

“E li vinceremo, siamo i migliori” ribatté.

“Vittoria o sconfitta, per questo mondo siamo nati per morire” rispose lui roco.

 [109].

  
  


  
  
Peeta/Katniss. Scritta per Bianca_distric2.  
  
Cap.4 Incubi da sveglio  
  
  


Peeta avanzò con passo claudicante, guardando Katniss alle spalle. La giovane stava rimboccando le coperte alla figlia. La bambina dormiva su un fianco, raggomitolata su se stessa. Mellark sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi e avanzò.

Vide nero, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e avvertì dei rivoli di sudore gelidi scendergli lungo la schiena.  _Vide Katniss scoppiare a ridere, con gli occhi sporgenti, le fiamme alle sue spalle. La giovane gli puntò contro una freccia, la cui punta era madida di sangue._

Peeta strinse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso contratto. Riaprì gli occhi e vide la moglie abbracciarlo. Si abbandonò contro di lei.

[107].

  
  
Glimmer/Marvel.  
  
Cap.5 Divoratori  
  
“Non è giusto!” strillò la bambina di sette anni. La luce del sole faceva splendere la sua casacca argentea.  
Il ragazzo davanti a lei aggrottò la fronte. Lanciò la propria lancia e la conficcò nel bersaglio davanti a sé.  
“Perché sono più veloce e forte di te?” chiese. Glimmer negò con il capo.  
“No, che mamma e papà non ci siano mai! Neanche oggi al mio compleanno” brontolò.  
“Non ci parlano perché, anche se siamo favoriti, potremmo lo stesso morire negli Hunger, quando ci toccheranno. Riconquistarli è un ottimo allenamento per quando dovremo conquistare sponsor” ribatté Marvel. Ghignò.  
“Ricordati che siamo divoratori, non bravi figli”.  
  
[105].

  
Finch (Faccia di volpe)/Haymitch (Hunger Games).  
  
  
Cap.6  Desiderio  
  
  


"Finch. O dovrei chiamarti Faccia da Volpe?” domandò Haymitch. Sorseggiò il contenuto della propria fiaschetta. La ragazza si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi ondulati. Saltò giù dalla colonna di metallo su cui era appollaiata. Strisciò all’indietro, allontanandosi dal lampione e si nascose nell’ombra.

“Stai seguendo la mia protetta da parecchio. Vuoi fartela amica prima dei giochi o stai cercando di capire le sue mosse perché la consideri l’avversaria più pericolosa?” domandò Haymitch. Posò la fiaschetta ed entrò nell’oscurità.

“Io seguo e ‘voglio’ te” rispose Finch.

Le sue iridi color ambra si rifletterono in quelle di Abernathy. Diede un bacio sulla guancia di Haymitch.

“Sono ancora desiderato” sussurrò lui, ghignando.

  
  


[110].

  
Thresh/Rue (Hunger Games)  
  
  
Cap.7 Gigante buono  
  
Thresh si piegò sulle ginocchia, facendo ondeggiare lo zaino, e guardò la ragazzina. Rue rabbrividì e alzò il viso, facendo ondeggiare le treccine e osservò il volto dell’altro.  
“H-ho paura” ammise. Thresh le accarezzò la guancia con la mano.  
“In questo posto non dovrebbero esserci ragazzine piccole come te” sussurrò.  
< Nemmeno così dolci e gentili. Li farò a pezzi con le mie stesse mani per proteggerti, non voglio ti accada niente di male > pensò. La ragazzina gli sorrise.  
Thresh socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi castano dorate brillarono.  
“Ti resterò accanto” le giurò.  
“Allora sono al sicuro” rispose Rue.  
  
[102].

  
What if. Finnick/Annie (Hunger Games).  
  
  
Cap.8 Tragedia  
  
  


“Annie” biascicò Finnick. Il sangue gli sgorgava dalla ferita al petto, gli scendeva lungo il petto. Il liquido denso macchiava le mani della moglie.

Si udivano i ruggiti degl’ibridi che si avvicinavano, strisciando e arrampicandosi lungo le pareti delle tubature sotterranee.

Finnick vomitò sangue scuro, il suo corpo fu scosso da tremiti. Annie lo cullò contro di sé, il respiro rantolante del marito diventava sempre più flebile. I due erano nella penombra, illuminati da un razzo segnalatore che si stava spegnendo.

“Andrà tutto bene…” bisbigliò Annie, le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Gli occhi di Finnick divennero vacui e si abbandonò, privo di vita, tra le braccia di lei.

[109].

  
  
Gale piange la morte di Primrose.

Cap.9 Distacco

Gale allungò la mano verso il tumulo di terra ricoperto d’erba e di fiorellini bianchi. Strinse l’altro pugno fino a sbiancare le nocche e chinò il capo, indietreggiò tremando.  
“Non è giusto!” gridò. Cadde in ginocchio, scosso da tremiti più forte. Ritirò la mano sporta e chiuse anche quella a pugno. Conficcò i pugni nel terreno, ripetutamente, fino a sporcarsi le nocche d’erba e di fanghiglia.  
“Tu dovresti essere qui, accanto a me. Dovrei poterti difendere, sentirti ridere, essere al tuo fianco il giorno in cui saresti diventata una dottoressa. Perdonami Prim, è tutta colpa, solo colpa mia” gemette piano.  
  
[100].

  
  
FinnickxPeeta. Scritta per  **cody020701.**  
  
  


Cap.10 Acqua e fuoco

“Tutti si ricordano Katniss come la ragazza in fiamme. Però di te non dicono mai niente” sussurrò Finnick, accomodato accanto a Peeta.

“La cosa non mi crea nessun problema. Per me possono chiamarmi anche il panettiere” rispose quest’ultimo.

“Eppure ti ho visto essere focoso. Quel giorno sei andato in fiamme anche tu” ribatté Finnick.

“Senti. Io non ti chiamo tritone o signore dell’acqua” borbottò Peeta.

“Potresti. Potremmo parlare dell’acqua e del fuoco che si congiungono” sussurrò Finnick. Si mise in bocca uno zuccherino e lo masticò.

“Sapevo amassi le informazioni, non le metafore” borbottò Peeta. Finnick gli accarezzò una coscia.

“Mi piace metterle in atto” lo provocò.

  
Lyme/Effie.  
  
  
Cap.11 Sfarzo ed essenziale  
  
  


Comandante Lyme tolse la vaporosa parrucca rosa all’altra donna e con un fazzoletto le tolse il rossetto.

“Sei sempre così truccata. Non si riesce a vedere la bellezza che nascondi” si lamentò. Effie batté le lunghe palpebre e ridacchiò.

“E tu sei sempre troppo spartana, come una vera soldatessa” la punzecchiò. Lyme sospirò. Il suo corpo ignudo era massiccio, largo e muscoloso due volte quello sinuoso dell’altra.

Effie le passò la mano tra i capelli e le baciò il mento spigoloso. Le sfiorò con e dita dell’altra mano le labbra, scese lungo il collo e le massaggiò le spalle larghe.  
  
  


[100].

  
Cinna/Portia.  
  
  
Cap.12 Stilisti  
  
  


“Se c’è una cosa di te che mi eccita, è il tuo talento, spero un giorno di poter essere brava come te” sussurrò Portia. Il trucco violaceo che le decorava gli occhi si era mischiato al mascara colato a causa del sudore.

Cinna le accarezzò la spalla dalla pelle nera. Portia piegò in un sorriso le labbra coperte dal rossetto viola scuro, le sue ciglia finte vibrarono.

Cinna si sporse e le leccò la stoffa nera del vestito di pizzo che indossava, all’altezza del petto, su un ghirigoro a forma di fiore.

“Tu sottovalutai le tue capacità come stilista. Sei già un genio” ribatté.  
  
  


[104].

  
Chaff/Seeder. What if.  
  
  
Cap.13 Bacio a sorpresa  
  
  


Chaff ghignò, mostrando i denti lattei che risaltavano sul suo viso.

“Ammettilo, la mia ironia è irresistibile” si vantò. Allargò le braccia.

“E non troverai un altro come me per tutto il Distretto 11”. Proseguì.

Seeder schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato.

“Solo perché gli altri al nostro distretto si spaccavano la schiena sui campi. Non sei diverso da quell’ubriacone di cui sei amico. Io non uso la scusa di essere rimasta traumatizzata per non fare nulla” disse. Chaff la afferrò per il braccio e la trasse a sé, baciandola.

“Per te supererei qualsiasi trauma” ribatté, lasciandola andare. Seeder arrossì.

  
  


[100].

  
Mags/Woof.

Cap.14 Amore attempato

“Ormai siamo troppo vecchi per pensare che sopravvivremo a questa edizione della memoria. Non siamo nemmeno abbastanza belli da essere interessanti per gli spettatori” disse Woof. Si passò la mano tra i capelli brizzolanti. Mags gli sorrise e scosse il capo. Si sporse, gli afferrò le spalle e lo spinse facendolo aderire al muro. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, lui ricambiò.

Mags si staccò e con il linguaggio dei segni disse: “Sei ancora un bell’uomo. Vedrai quante donne attempate come me ti cadranno ai piedi guardandoti in televisione”.

“Sei sempre gentile, amore. Comunque trovo più giusto veder morire noi vecchi rispetto ai giovani” disse Woof.

Mags sospirò e annuì.

[110].

  
Beetee/ Wiress.  
  


Cap.15 Ritorna da me!

Beetee si sedette davanti alla tomba e la accarezzò, le dita dalla pelle scura gli tremavano. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e anche le lenti dei suoi occhiali erano umide.

“Dovevamo essere compagni di vita, di scienza e di esistenza. Dovevamo rimanere insieme, sempre. In disparte, solo noi” gemette. Fu scosso da un singhiozzo.

“Wiress torna da me, ti prego. Ritorna da me!” gridò con voce strozzata. Appoggiò la fronte sulla lapide.

“Ti ricordi quando ti ho regalato un bullone come anello? O quando tu hai tentato di piantare dei fiori, ma non avevi un granché di pollice verde? Io sì, torna” implorò.

[104].

  
Brutus/Enobaria.  
  


Cap.16 Il sorriso dello squalo

Brutus digrignò i denti e conficcò una lancia per terra, rabbrividendo. Strinse i pugni e cercò di regolare il respiro.

“Tu forse non hai capito che la mia dichiarazione era seria” ringhiò.

Enobaria batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Non capisco di cosa potresti esserti innamorato” ribatté. Brutus si passò la mano sulla testa pelata, sentendola sudata sotto le dita.

“Tu, al contrario di me, sei più slanciata, minuta. Hai un corpo meravigliosamente femminile. E vorrei che i tuoi denti da squalo affondassero nella mia carne nelle notti di passione. Vorrei accarezzarti e stringerti” ammise. Enobaria sorrise.

“Non t’immaginavo poeta” ammise.

[102].

MedievalAU!.  Gloss/Johanna.  
  


Cap.17 Promesse alla sovrana

Gloss s’inginocchiò davanti ai piedi della regina e chinò il capo. Si sporse, sfiorando la lunga e vaporosa gonna dorata della donna. Prese la mano di Johanna nella propria e le sfiorò il dorso con le labbra.

“Mia signora degli alberi, mia sovrana delle sirene, mio unico motivo di vita” sussurrò. Johanna arricciò le labbra in un sorriso e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Mio cavaliere del mare, apprezzo sempre le tue parole. Non dimenticarti mai, però, che sono i fatti che interessano a una sovrana che, come me, sente il richiamo delle foreste” ribatté.

“Vi proteggerò nei fatti” promise Gloss, sorridendole.

[100].

  
What if. Blight/Cashmere.  
  


Cap.18 Bella addormentata

Blight si sedette al lato del letto e accavallò le gambe. Osservò la giovane addormentata stesa su un fianco. Si deterse le labbra sentendole secche sotto la lingua.

Cashmere piegò di lato il capo, facendo ricadere di lato una cascata di capelli biondi.  Strofinò la testa sul cuscino, continuando a dormire. Il suo seno prosperoso si alzava e abbassava al ritmo del suo respiro, la pelle rosea e liscia si ripiegava in una serie di fossette sul collo. Le sue gambe slanciate scivolavano sulla stoffa delle coperte, facendo scivolare per terra il lenzuolo candido.

Blight avvertì una fitta al bassoventre.

[100].

  
Ispirata al concept di Because we are a team di Girl_with_Finnick.  
Haymitch/Effie. Scritta per  Giuly_2905.  
  
Cap.19 Squadra  
  
  


“Non guardarmi, sono orribile senza parrucca” gemette Effie. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo. Haymitch si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendole secche.

“Io ti trovo meglio così, al naturale” rispose. Sbuffò. “Morirò in questo maledetto postaccio, voglio bere” si lamentò.

“Perché mi ha salvato dalla Coin?” bisbigliò Effie, con gli occhi lucidi. Haymitch la baciò, poggiando delicatamente le labbra su quelle dell’altro.

“Beh, dolcezza. Siamo una squadra, ricordi?” domandò, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi più scuri. Effie arrossì e alzò lo sguardo, guardandolo in viso. Sorrise e si morse un labbro, rendendolo vermiglio.

[102].

  
  


Katniss/Peeta.

Cap.20 Resterò con te

Katniss si guardò allo specchio, osservando il lungo abito nero. I segni delle bruciature facevano risaltare le piume nere delle sue ali.

“Cinna ti ha trasformato da sposa a ghiandaia imitatrice, ispiratrice delle rivolte” disse Peeta.

Katniss si voltò, socchiudendo le labbra.

“Ora sono tornata sposa, ma senza finte e sono realmente madre dei tuoi figli” rispose.

“Io non saprò mai cosa è reale e cosa no, solo per brevi istanti” rispose Peeta.

Katniss lo raggiunse e gli prese la mano.

“Resta con me” lo supplicò.

Peeta la guardò negli occhi, le iridi color metallo di lei erano liquide.

“Resterò” promise.

[101].


End file.
